wazhackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wazhack Wiki
Intro WazHack is a procedurally-generated dungeon game. This is not a twicher - you can spend all the time you need contemplating what to do in any situation - and with over 250 different types of items to be found, there is no shortage of solutions to problems. With over 100 different types of monsters, there is no shortage of problems either. But this is no puzzler - you will have to fight your adrenaline and use your sword or staff as much as your inventory. It's not a game of plodding to the end and winning (though it is winnable), it's about experiencing the attempt... and learning lessons that will help your next valiant attempt! Homepage: www.wazhack.com Desura: www.desura.com/games/wazhack WazHackScreenshot -DualWield.png WazHackScreenshot-Ice.png Winning in Wazhack The objective of the game, like many other dungeon crawlers, is to reach the deepest level of the dungeon and slay the final boss, which is in Wazhack's case a dragon (of random element each game) that's asleep when you reach him. What's ultimately unique in Waz is once you slay the dragon, you have to navigate back to where you entered the dungeon (return to your castle) while wearing the amulet dropped by the dragon (not sure if you have to wear it, but I certainly did given that it was glowing and provided resistance to all elements, traps and detected monsters). The final boss This boss kill strategy is for a Knight or Valkyrie building high Strength and Constitution. The dragon attacks slow, but hits about 1/5th of your hp in fire damage, and upon waking him he'll attack immediately. You can easily down his damage with a Ring of Fire Resistance, Resist Fire Potion, and in addition, like I did, by tossing a confusion, freeze, or blind potion at him. Confusion will "worry" him, causing less hit chance and less crit blocking. Freeze gives you time to get in about 5 or 6 hits with him being frozen. Blind lessens his hit chance and crit blocking just like confuse. He should miss you nearly every time, and when he doesn't you'll resist all or the majority of the damage. If you don't happen upon any resist fires along the way, which is doubtful, you'll probably need to pick up a blessing of protection at a priest, drink a speed potion to get more hits in before the drags attack, or just wing it, but I wouldn't recommend it unless you like the greater chance of dying. I'll add more strategies for different classes after playing through as each. Traps Stat explanation Hallucination It's hard to describe what the hallucination effect is like without actually moving through the game, being a trippy, warped perception as you wander the dungeon a bit confused by what you're attacking or talking to. The walls and floors of the dungeon warp with your movement, the npcs, as well as all items on the ground, take on the form of basic to advanced shapes that spin as they move. While under the effects of hallucination you will interact with polygons, dodecahedrons, cylindrical spheres, and the like. The effect doesn't last long, so enjoy it. Items Weapons : One Handed (Melee) : Two Handed (Melee) : Bows : Staffs : Legendary Weapons Armor : Rings : Pendants Consumables : Food Potions Scrolls Wands Books Gems Other objects NPCs Enemies Blessings Traders Spells *Light Spells **Light **Clean Wounds **Lightning **Identify **Magic Mapping **Levitation **Remove Curse **Protection *Dark Spells **Darkness **Wizard Lock **Force Bolt **Sleep **Teleport Away **Cone of Cold *Life Spells **Create Monster **Cure Sickness **Haste Self **Healing **Extra Healing **Jumping **Restore Ability **Magic Missile *Death Spells **Absorb Curse **Fireball **Knock **Drain Life Rank 2 **Finger of Death **Raise the Dead Things to do If someone wants to get the probe spell and probe all the monsters and write down the states on monster pages in the wiki be my guest, that shit would take forever. We also need pages on armor, potions, blah blah blah all the things we're missing. // removed // Posted too much in the past day, looks like spam, removed. Category:Browse